Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plated steel sheet for producing housings or tubes or the like, having a foundation material forming a middle layer and coatings of special steel being disposed on both sides thereof. The invention also relates to a housing for a catalytic converter.
Plate steel sheets are used on one hand to obtain high corrosion resistance which matches that of the special steel being used and such steels are used on the other hand to reduce material costs. Moreover, plated sheet steel often has the advantage over special steel sheets of enabling better deformability to be obtained. The layer thickness of the coatings is approximately 10% of the total sheet thickness, as a rule.
A plated steel sheet for exhaust pipes that is already known from British Patent No. 1 443 172 has an internal coating of special steel and a corrosion-proof outer coating. The use of special combinations of steels for those coatings is not discussed.